


The God and the Serpent

by Kymera219



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Pets, Pining, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Temporary Character Death, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: After losing everyone he cares about, Thor ends up getting a new pet.....sort of
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The God and the Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



> I've been wanting to do something after hearing the hilarious snake story on Ragnarok for ages, and here it is!
> 
> Also happy birthday CherryPie0! Hope you enjoy

The day after the snap, Thor went backto Norway. He sat on the very same rock that his father had when he died. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, staring out into the distance,as the rain pelted down.

He'd lost everything....his parents, his home, most of his people, half of his friends.

Loki.

That loss hit him the hardest. No matter how they fought or what they went through, Thor thought he'd always have his brother by his side. But now he was gone.

He never even got to tell him he loved him.

Lightening danced across the sky, getting brighter and brighter as Thor lost control of his emotions. He wondered if he could destroy himself with his own storms. After all, there wasn't much keeping him here anymore.

He was drawn out of his musings by something slithering across his leg. Thor looked down to see a small, green, snake, wrapping around his wrist.

"Well hello," he said as he lifted his wrist to examine the creature, "Where did you come from?".

The serpent looked up at him with bright green eyes, before flicking its tongue and wrapping even tighter around Thor's wrist. Looking closer, he noticed the creature had several gruesome injuries. Carefully, Thor unwound the snake from his wrist so that he could cradle it against his chest.

"I'm going to take you home with me," Thor whispered," It's not much right now, but we should be able to get you feeling better, yeah?".

The snake flicked its tongue again before nuzzling against him.

"You remind me of Loki," he laughed," So, I think that is what I shall call you".

***************

As the years passed, that snake became everything to the God of Thunder. Even when the depression crippled him and he crawled into a bottle of liquor for most of the day, he always took care of little Loki. 

Ironically, Loki didn't stay little for long. By the time Bruce and Rocket came to see Thor at New Asgard, the snake was easily four feet long. They were more than a little freaked out to see such a huge reptile curling around the Thunder God, giving them all hateful looks.

"Thor, I think your snake is judging us," Korg said warily as Loki hissed at him. 

Thor just waved him off.

"He's Loki, he judges everybody".

"Should we be worried he named a pet after his dead brother?" Rocket whispered. 

"Don't question it," Bruce told him," I'm honestly surprised he's doing this well".

***************

Thor tasked Korg with looking after his snake, while he was out with the others performing the time heists. It was a good thing the Kronan was made of rocks, cause the amount of times Loki bit him couldn't have been good for anyone else.

Thor returned home just as Loki was spitting Miek out for the umpteenth time that day. As soon as the snake spotted him, it wrapped around his frame and nuzzled into his neck.

"Alright, alright!" Thor laughed as Loki squeezed him tighter, " I missed you too!".

************

When Thor left with the Guardians, he noticed his snake started acting strange. He thought it might be the effects of being in space, not that he could ask, as the only human on board had decided to "stay as far away from the danger noodle as possible, thank you very much".

He became even more concerned when he found Mantis stroking the snake's head and whispering to it. 

"It's alright to show him," she cooed," he will understand why".

Thor tried to ask her what she was talking about, but she just gave him a knowing smile and walked away.

Later, when everyone was asleep (except the tree....do trees sleep?), Thor sat in a corner of the ship, absentmindedly running his hand down scales as the snake wrapped around him.

"I hope you'regoing to be okay, my little friend, I can't bear to lose another Loki".

The snake crawled up and around Thor's shoulders, licking his neck. Suddenly a shimmer of green light engulfed them, and the body wrapped around his shoulders became a pair of arms that were painfully familiar. He looked up to see that he was no longer holding his beloved pet, but the man that had haunted his dreams every day for the last five years.

"Loki?!".

"Surprise" he laughed.

"It's been you this whole time?! Why didn't you ever say anything?".

"I wanted to," Loki told him," At first, I was too injured after what Thanos did to change back. Then, after awhile, I just didn’t know how to broach the subject".

"Oh Loki," Thor sighed as he wrapped him in a tight embrace," I'm so glad you're back....you're not going to stab me again, are you?".

"No," Loki chuckled before he leaned down and captured Thor's lips with his.

Thor groaned as he returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

He had no idea how he was going to explain to the Guardians why his pet was gone and his brother was there instead, but Thor wasn't worried.

The serpent of his heart was back, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
